Vinnie & Cloudyboi 4eva!
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: General Strifentine Drabbles - endlessly ongoing...
1. It begins

**Disclaimer: **Eheh...No, I dont own final fantasy vii, its just to hard NOT to write.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai (boy love) All but one are humour, and they are pretty much just fluffy fun.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(36 words) - Angst**

Cloud yawned, falling onto the couch beside his lover.

"Do you think I angst to much?" He inquired after a moment of silence.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Your asking me this?"

Silence...then a quite; "Touche."

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(90 words) - Perving**

Vincent crossed his arms. "I was not." He denied.

Yuffie nudged him playfully, her grin splitting her face in two. "You so were! Look! Your blushing!"

The ex-turk turned away, resisting the urge to feel his face to check for actual heat. "Was not." He muttered.

Yuffie giggled, dancing around the pale gunman. _"You were, you were!" _She sung.

"I WAS NOT CHECKING OUT CLOUDS ASS!" Vincent shouted.

Yuffie clamped her hands over her mouth as Cloud turned at the noise, a blush on his cheeks. "You were?" He asked.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(49 words) - Promised**

Tracing the pink scars on the pale skin Clouds mako-blue eyes fluttered up to be certain Vincent remained asleep before he pressed undeniably perfect lips to the largest.

"I wont let anyone hurt you again." He whispered.

Above him, Vincents lips twitched up in a lazy, but heartfelt smile.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(61 words) - Needing**

"I dont want to." Cloud whispered into Vincents ear, refusing to pull away from his lovers body.

"You have to go." Vincent assured him. "There is nothing we can do."

Cloud placed a sad kiss on Vincents already kiss-bruised lips. "Wait for me?"

"Cloud," Vincent began, voice so serious it almost hurt, "Your only going to the bathroom to pee."

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**Authors Notes:** This was just alot of fun to write, I may add more drabbles to this later, so if you like this I suggest you put it on your alert list, just in case. They will be all this pairing though, cause i love it sooooo much, hehe.

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo


	2. It continues

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy Vii owns me, not the other way around.

**Warnings: **Boy love, Mpreg, Fluff and mentions of smut :3

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(68 words) – Distraction**

Tifa landed in place beside Vincent, watching the blond hero attack the giant beast, "im surprised you could stop yourself fighting up there at his side."

Vincent shrugged, "I'd only get in his way when all I can think of when Clouds fighting is how great the sex will be after," he locked gaze with his startled friend, "and I really doubt either of us need the distraction."

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(45 words) – Humphrey**

"I have the sudden need to kill something," Vincent commented calmly.

Cloud looked up from his newspaper, "why-" then his eyes caught sight of the pant- less and dancing bear on the screen and his fingers instinctively clenched into a fist.

"Let's go," he agreed.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(69 words) – Sap (1)**

"What's a five letter word for 'perfect'?" Cloud asked, looking up at Vincent from his lovers own lap, eyes disengaging from his crossword.

Vincent considered, fingers continuing their habitual run though brilliant blond hair. "What about Cloud?"

A furious blush raced over Clouds cheeks at the rare verbal compliment, "sap," he accused. Though judging by the kiss he gave in silent thanks he appreciated the comment a great deal.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(93 words) – Sickness**

Cloud paused at the bathroom door in rest, the cool wood a pleasant sensation against his back. However his stomach again rolled, twisting and making his body jerk painfully.

Groaning, he gave in and stumbled to the toilet to rid his stomach of its contents.

"Cloud?" a sleepy, yet concerned voice called from the doorway.

Cloud shuddered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "next time you get the morning sickness."

Vincent entered the bathroom, kneeling down and hugging his lover from behind, "I would if I could love."

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(19 words) – Silence**

Cloud was thrilled to realise some of he and Vincent's best conversations were said without any words at all.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(71 words) – Pleasure**

The first confessions of love between them was a startling cry from Cloud as he neared the pinnacle of climax, and it was repeated again with promise after a saited moment of realisation and assurance.

The second was a few minutes later and it happened in much the same manner, only this time it was Vincent's whispered promise that had Clouds heartbeat begin to race again and his lust begin anew.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(36 words) – Chaste**

It was just lucky public affection was neither Vincent nor Clouds thing, as every time their hands touched or their eyes locked for at least the next few minuted nobody in the world existed but them.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(30 words) –Beautiful**

Nothing was more beautiful to Vincent then the sight of Clouds body curled up beside him, face still lax with sleep and golden locks a soft halo around his head.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(52 words) – Vampire**

Love-bites were common between them, teeth and tongue expected in both the build-up and act of their lovemaking.

However, of the two of them, Vincents' were always favoured as 'Vampire marks' for both their usual location (on the neck) and the fact they were exceptionally good at keeping Cloud under his control.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(64 words) – Memories**

Sometimes it catches him off guard, when he waked up to a face full of gorgeous raven hair and the heart-jarring thought 'Zack' before his again pounding heart reminds him Zack's dead and that this is Vincent.

Vincent, who understands your memory by the look on your face and with a soft kiss promises he still loves you and knows you still love him.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**(35 words) – Endearing**

Tough demeanours were all well and good, but Vincent felt the way Clouds' body furled against his and saw the slow soft smile that appeared when Vincent tightened his hold around his blond lover lovingly.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**Authors Notes: **Welp, that's it for today.

My comp at home is down, for all that don't know. That's why the updates on all my fics are coming in slow and short, but I swear im doing the best I can! Lovers all you readers but less then threes the reviewers even more!

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo


	3. It keeps continuing

_Disclaimer: Don't I wish._

**Vinnie & Cloudy-boi foreva! **

**Installment 3**

x.o.x.o

**Pretty**

Cloud sat down on the soft tan couch, leaning sideways until his shoulder lightly brushed Vincent's. The gunman let his lips tug upwards into a half smile at the sentimental 'nudge', and assuming the only others in the room where asleep he obediantly met the chaste kiss the blond offered.

Suddenly though there was movement as Marlene shifted in the sleeping bag before them, turning to properly face them were they sat on the lounge watching over her and Denzel.

Cloud started slightly in surprise, "Marlene-"

She seemed to struggle to find the right words, and no wonder - her happy world no doubt had Cloud and Tifa paired up and half way down the aisle. But in the end she merely smiled, and informed them innosently, "love is pretty."

x.o.x.o

**Messy**

It was fun, gratifying in a way neither of them would have really beleived - yet still, as they showered away the mess they had made on each other - they both had to agree. No matter how fun it was baking the damn cookies, the flour bloody well got everywhere.

x.o.x.o

**Hunger**

More then a hunger, it was a yearning. A call of want and need so much stronger then even the demonic whispers from inside his mind.

Vincent found himself feeling things he never thought he could again - feeling things he's almost certain he shouldn't be able to.

Yet still...

Its getting harder and harder to deny the feeling's welling inside him at the slghtest innosent glance from his blue eyed leader. It's getting harder and harder to pretend that he doesn't see the same flicker of emotion across Cloud's face when he catches him watching.

But most of all, it's getting harder to stop himself from letting go and claiming his beautiful second chance.

x.o.x.o

**Romance**

Disasterous.

Remind me never again to try and do something cheesy and romantic.

NEVER AGAIN! Understood?

Not only did Vincent's coat catch fire, his claw got chewing gum on it AND he was alergic to almost everything the people at the table next to us were comsuming as though their lives depended on it.

The waiter was hitting on him the entire time, Tifa was calling every three minutes and im sure I saw Cid spying through the damn window!

I absolutely refuse to ever attempt a romantic date ever ever **EVER** again.

I walk Vincent to the hotel he's staying at, mind already thinking up the best way to tell him my decision.

"What a night," he comments, emotions well hidden as always.

"What a mess," I correct, and before I can add anymore there's a blur of movement and a chaste moment of warmth as his lips touch mine.

"We'll have to do better next time," he agrees, and before I could meet his eyes - he's gone.

Leaving me with my surprised little blush and a giddy little smile.

Im **SO **trying that again.

x.o.x.o

**Real**

It was a long while before Vincent could say with absolute certainty that yes, he really **could **be in love with his blond haired partner, and no, he couldn't make himself leave even if it was to make up for past sins.

x.o.x.o


End file.
